Hidden Desires
by live2laugh51
Summary: Chapter 2 IS UP!This story is about when Mackenzie Falls buys So Random! What will Happen to all of the Randoms? What does Chad confess that will change Sonny's life forever? You have to read and find out! REVIEW!
1. Chad's Desires

_**Hey guys! I hope you like this story!!!!!!!!!! At the end it kinda leaves ya hangin so if you want updates, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**I sadly do not own any characters or the show Sonny with a Chance.**_

One day on stage 3 at Condor Studios, a normal day was in process, which included Nikko and Grady on their search of the ultimate carrot, Zora looking on the internet to buy her very own ball-and-chain set, Tawni looking at herself in the mirror, and Sonny and Chad having one of their daily arguments. "Fine!" "Fine!" "Good!" "Good!" And they each stormed off to their own dressing rooms.

As Sonny walked in, Tawni looked up from the mirror for the first time in four hours and said, "So,what happened now?" "Chad was just being his stupid self and said he was so mad at me this time that he was going to get me back so good that I would be humiliated enough to go crying back to Wisconsin and-" Sonny was interrupted by Tawni's cheer. "Hey!" said Sonny. "Ok fine, I'll pretend to be all sad…." Tawni said this and put on a really bad impression of a depressed person. "So what did you do that made him so angry?" Tawni asked. "All I said was that his makeup made him look like Zac Efron!" said Sonny, secretly knowing that Zac Efron was Chad's mortal enemy. But she couldn't laugh about it, because she was too focused on what Chad was going to do to her.

"It will probably end up like that hidden camera show, where we beat Chad even when he meant to prank us." Said Nikko, right after Sonny explained the whole situation to him."Hey, has anyone seen Grady?" He then asked, and just at that moment Grady walked in, orange. "Whoa, G! What happened to you man?" Nikko asked, and Grady responded with, "Well you told me to find the ultimate carrot, but I got hungry and ate them all…. "Then Zora pulled open the vent and started taking digital pictures. All of the girls started laughing. "Haha! Wait till the world sees this!" Zora said, and then she disappeared into the vent.

Later, when all of the kids were hanging out in the prop house, Marshall came in. "Uhh…. Hey kids." He said. "What's wrong, Marshall?" said Sonny. "Well, you see kids, ummm….. well I've got some bad news, and-" Marshall was cut off mid-sentence by Grady, who said, "Hold it! You aren't goin to sing it, are you?" "No don't worry; even I thought it was painful. Alright, here goes. Mackenzie falls has bought our So Random rights and…. Well, they said that they have total power over us and whatever they tell us to do, we do it, _or else."_ "What's _or else?" _they all asked. "Well….. I don't know!" said Marshall. But it could be bad things. _Bad._" Then Marshall left for the kids to take in the information they had just received.

Later that day, Chad came over to tell the So Random kids their new guidelines. "There is to be no skipping or running, no laughing without a group, no _randomness,_ and no absolutely _**no**_ fun." "This is so unfair!" Sonny murmured. Chad continued: "So, first off I feel I should tell you all about one more thing: _Whatever we at The Falls say, goes._ So, you (Points at Grady) are getting me a rack of lamb, you (points at Nikko) are getting me a new TV set, plasma screen, no less than 42 inches, and with _your _money, you (Points at Zora) rent the theater out for me tonight and no, I don't care if you have to go down there yourself and kick the guy in his-" Chad was interrupted by Zora saying, "Well, what's all this stuff even for?" "Well, it's for the happiness of me, Chad Dylan Cooper. Moving on. You (Points at Tawni) get a Falls uniform on. Because _you_ are our special guest star this week. No, wait! Did I say this week? I meant the rest of your life! Get going!" The four kids rushed off, leaving Sonny behind. "And, what am I supposed to do?" said Sonny. "Oh," said Chad, "I have a very important role for you." With that said, he took Sonny away from the crowd and pushed her into his dressing room.

She gasped at the sight. Every wall was plastered all over with pictures of Chad, some appropriate, others not. Any part of the room that didn't have a picture of Chad or the initials CDC all over them was just a blue sofa, and even that had a Mackenzie Falls logo on it. He shut the door behind him and came over to her. He gestured for her to sit down, but she stood right where she was. "Alright then, be that way." Chad said as he walked over to Sonny. She said, "Just tell me want you want Chad and then let me get _out of here._" "Well Sonny, if you really want to know what I want, I'll tell you. I want you." Sonny gasped as she hit the ground and everything went black.

_**What is Chad going to do with Sonny? What happened to her? To find out all of these things, hit the green review button so I will update!!!!**_


	2. Kiss and Make Up

_**Ok so I'm soooooooooooooo sorry it took me this long to update but school starting and all…. So ya I hope you guys like it and thanks for all of the reviews! It's you guys that keep me writing! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! **_

___**I sadly do not own Sonny with a Chance or any of the characters. **_

Sonny awoke, slightly dazed and confused. She was in her big purple canopy bed in her apartment, thinking, "Oh my gosh. Ok it was just a dream." Feeling relieved, she turned over in her bed, planning to fall back to sleep, but right next to her was lying Chad Dylan Cooper, smirking as usual. Sonny screamed and jumped out of the bed. She was filled with rage and embarrassment. "Wow, you are one _heavy_ sleeper. I carried you all the way here from the studio and you didn't even flinch. Although, you did say my name once or twice." Chad's grin grew wider as Sonny could feel her cheeks turn red. Obviously she could no longer keep her big secret. As Chad approached Sonny, she could see in his eyes that he knew. He knew that she secretly loved him, and since he liked her…. "Oh boy." Sonny mumbled.

The kiss that Chad then planted on Sonny's lips started out very gently, like he had done this whole thing before. He seemed to know that at first, Sonny would just stand there with her mouth shut, trying to block him out. Then, she would slowly realize what Sonny was thinking just then: "_Wow, I could get used to this. I mean, Chad is bratty and conceited, but he can be sweet and come on, let's face it, we both like each other."_ And with that being said, slowly and reluctantly, Sonny kissed him back. He then gained access to the inside of her mouth, and he explored its insides, and Sonny did the same. They both collapsed on the bed and continued. Chad started to try to unbutton Sonny's shirt, which Sonny the amateur wasn't comfortable with. She drew back and Chad almost whined. "Let's not go _there _yet, Chad! It was only our first kiss." "And hopefully not our last." Chad said as he leaned in so that the two could continue. "Wait!" exclaimed Sonny. "This is all wrong! We _hate_ each other, remember! Ok, I admit it; you are charming, handsome, and a heck of a good kisser…" Sonny paused, trying to remember her point. "Oh right! You are still a jerk, _Mackenzie. _And I don't want to have to deal with that!" And with that said, Sonny pushed Chad out of her apartment and sat in her bed and cried.

Chad thought on his drive back to his house. He thought about how _hot_ Sonny was, but more importantly, about how much he loved her. He thought about what he had just almost done to her, how she had almost driven him insane. He couldn't, he_ wouldn't_ lose her. He then made a vow to himself to do whatever it takes to win Sonny Monroe's heart.

Sonny, however, was also thinking. She was thinking about what she had probably just done to Chad's heart. _Well, he deserved it. _Sonny thought, but she still felt a twinge of guilt and understanding. She couldn't believe she was thinking this, but she was going to call Chad.

Chad's phone started to vibrate. He was now sitting in his oversized bed with a huge picture of him on the sheets and bedspread reading Tween Weekly Magazine. He read the caller I.D. It was Sonny. Usually he would be leaping with joy at a phone call from her, but he just picked it up, slammed it to his ear and said, "_What do __you__ want?_ Yeah… ok but-… well it's just that-…. Really? You mean that? Ok then, I guess I'm sorry about…. Well ok I'll be right over." After he hung up his phone, Chad dressed in a tee-shirt with a blazer over it and drove in his new convertible to meet Sonny at the movie theater that little Zora had so _kindly_ rented out for him tonight.

_**So how did you guys like that? Ya I no it's kinda boring, but I want to let things settle and stuff before the action happens. Keep looking out for updates because I will update soon! Thanks and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_


End file.
